The Cold Mountain
by lunaparfait
Summary: Trapped into one lodge house with nowhere to go, will love, excitement or Fear grow for the people inside it? T for light mature themes.


My second story:D...

Oh yeah, ty for Jonsbdaniansrock1 for letting me borrow the " Lunaparfait " name:D

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"Riding a train is like riding a kaleidoscope of adventures without moving"<em>

She was on her way home again, after some months of studying from school and she was absolutely feeling ecstatic just the thought of it. _At last..._

She couldn't even prevent herself from putting that goofy grin on her face, albeit she was already seated on one of the seats with tons of other strangers having their moments as well. Well, not really ton considering that she could actually count the people on the train.

But as she has already seen, they were all having their own moments as well. Really, riding on a public transport together with many different people gives you an excitement you can't explain. It might be because they do not know anything about you, likewise to them or it was the fact making friends was such an interesting idea...not that she would ever communicate with them.

Her life was cycle of routine, something that has never changed for the past years. Studying far from home was quite hard, considering that you'd be away from your family, but as wise men say – no pain no gain.

It was a sacrifice; a great sacrifice that she hoped would bear fruit.

She took a course of fashion design, something that she has always loved even as a child.

She could still remember it; the day where her ambition begun.

When she was a child, she has always been the clumsy type, the hyper and noisy one. Thus, most of her clothes have always been damaged and even others beyond repair. She chuckled at the thought.

But it was then that one night she decided to sit by her mom and see how she fixes her clothes and boy, was she amazed.

Her mom's fingers worked like a charm, sewing and repairing the holes she created on the clothes. For others, the sight might just be a mere appearance of someone 'sewing', but for her, it was a sight to behold.

And from that day on, she let her mother taught her the basics until she was able to them herself.

The first time she was able to create a cloth (a simple looking shirt) was when she was about nine years old, then her experiments continued.

Today and onwards, the clothes she wore was the clothes she made by herself.

She was not as talented as the others, but she hoped still, that someday she would be able to create her own line.

It was every designer's dream to see their clothes being worn by different people.

She suddenly closed her eyes, hiding the emerald shine of them while her lips formed a small smile.

However she knew that that dream was something she might not be able to achieve...that changed her smile to frown.

"Shut it! I don't give a f*ing care"

She heard a female's voice, and without knowing it, she was already eavesdropping to the conversation. It was rude, but who cares, she wasn't the one who was talking loudly anyway.

"Akane...please..just listen to me!"

It was a man's voice. _ Must be the boyfriend._

"There's nothing to talk about. You were there. **She **was there. **There. Is. Nothing. To. Talk. About**"

_A lover's quarrel?_

She never had that one, well, short to say, she never had someone to love. Yes, there were many boys from her school or from her village but nonetheless, the thing which they call a "spark" every time someone falls in love never happened to her.

Boys...well, she couldn't really comprehend them, and she didn't like it. Not being able to understand one thing is dangerous. In life, inability to predict an outcome would lead to a disaster. It was her motto as a designer. It was just like creating a rough sketch first before going on with the practical.

She proceeded to listen but this time, it was another voice.

_These people don't know how to keep their voices low. _She thought amusedly.

"Mom, I'll be fine. My friends would be there, my teacher would be there, everyone will be there"

A moment of silence.

"What are you talking about? It's not as if _something_ would happen, ok? Things like that are just in the movies. You worry too much"

_It seems her mother didn't want her to go, wherever it is_

She could never do something like that. Her parents have always been her guidance. No, they were never the type to force you something, in fact, they were supportive, always telling her to decide things on her own and they will support whatever she decides to do. But she always relied on them, wanting to hear their wisdoms, or just their voices.

Now that she thought of it, she wondered what would happen if ever they disappeared. Her eyes widened in shock before shaking her head.

_What a stupid thought Miyu. Don't ever think of that again._

"Hmm...the character should be him...ah yeah...oh, she would be great too...but the story line...no no no...umm..the ending should be good..."

She suddenly turned her head to the source of that mumbling voice. Unlike the others, it was quite weird.

She spotted her; a girl with a black hair braided into two. She was also holding a notebook which she was looking the entire time all the while mumbling confusing things.

The girl suddenly pulled her head up, must've noticed her hard stare.

Just as expected, the girl smiled at her which she returned back with her own. Once again, the girl continued her early activity.

Deciding that nothing interesting would happen, she broke off the stare.

"Sis, où allons-nous?" (Where are we going?)

Her forehead crumpled from the sentence.

"C'est un endroit éloigné, chérie" (It is a far place, darling)

Whoever those are, they might be foreign. She just couldn't tell from where.

She didn't bother to turn her head to them, since it would be dangerous. Who knows what would their reaction be? Besides, what if they started sprouting different language; it would be assured she would die of brain ache.

"Why do I have to come with you anyways?" a boy.

"Now, now, what's the big deal with it? You'll just be helping your big sis...besides, this would also be considered our buddy time"

It was followed with a lot of incomprehensible words from the boy.

If she had younger or bigger siblings, she wouldn't know what to do. Would she be happy? Sad? Wait; was she even happy she was an only child? If she was going to answer that question, she could easily say yes. She was never lonely anyways.

But now that she thought of it, she didn't exactly have huge amount of friends. She has always thought her parents were enough for her.

_I wonder..._She thought aimlessly.

She brought back her attention to the world, but silence ensued. It seemed everyone was done talking and were now resting on their own seats. Well, it was about time the train has to leave anyways and it would be a long journey ahead of them.

But just when the train started to pumped, a boy, quite a handsome guy she noted, suddenly jumped on the train, all the while regaining his breathes.

_Must be a looong run..hm?_ She almost chuckled, good thing she was able to hold it inside.

After some time, the boy stood up straight and surveyed the whole room, obviously looking for a chair, then as he spotted one, he went there without further ado.

**CHOOT CHOOT!**

The train started to move.

And for some reason, something inside her was tingling...

It was past noon and everyone was completely silent but only the sound of the train could be heard. They were all tired, some more exhausted than others while some had nothing to do but sleep their excitements off.

The surroundings weren't helpful as well. As much as the nature was relaxing to see, staring at it for many minutes having the same features, albeit quite different time by time makes it too much.

Also, the snow gave the scenery a cold atmosphere, not just by temperature but as well the mood of the ride. It succeeded on giving a very lonely silence.

Heaving another sigh, Miyu decided to turn her eyes against the frozen window beside her; instead she locked it up to the ceiling while thinking unrelated thoughts.

But as she realized, this was the first time she went home using the same train with less people. Often times, the train would be full with passengers, but this time, it looked as if many peopled decided to stay at home due to the storm.

The storm indeed, which settled its path to the same path the train, was going.

_How convenient..._She thought humourlessly.

Not that she feared the storm, in fact; she could care less about it. But it would be truthfully troublesome to step out of the train with the cold air. Damn her for not bringing thicker clothes.

After a while, the surroundings became dark. She then understood that they entered a tunnel.

Looking at her reflection from the mirror, she noticed how pale she became. She was already pale from the start, yes, but how pale she was could be comparable to a corpse.

That thought brought goose bumps on her and she shook it away.

**SCREECHHH**

The place began to shake as many awoken from their deep slumber. Luggages were thrown off from their places followed by many anxious cries.

Miyu wasn't able to scream, she was too terrified to comprehend the situation. She was only able to hold tight from her seat, not caring anymore from her suitcase which held her dear clothes. She was just scared.

But not only her, whimpers continued to grow as the shaking grew stronger while the screech became nosier.

"What's happening?" one cried out.

But it was never answered for everything became black afterwards.

* * *

><p>Next on The Cold Mountain<p>

"What just happened?"

"Are you mad? We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"I am not gonna die here"

R and R


End file.
